


Wrapped Up in You

by overcomingthedark



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, BUT THERE IS SMUT AND FLUFF YALL, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, TW: allusions to self-harm, Tw: Self Hatred, angst fest, like seriously yall this is some heavy shit before we get to the fluffy smut, not in-line w/ s2 canon, s1 canon divergent, tw: substance abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomingthedark/pseuds/overcomingthedark
Summary: A 3 + 1 TandyTy fic based on a prompt I got eons ago;five times Tandy wears The Hoodie to feel better and one time she wears it to make Tyrone feel better. Wink wink nudge nudge (she’s nekkid underneath the hoodie)I obviously played with it a bit, but dw- Tandy does eventually get nekkid underneath the hoodie ;)





	Wrapped Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY I wrote this a year ago. Maybe more. So obviously it's completely canon divergent past s1. S2 hadn't even taken its first breath yet- it's pretty old y'all. 
> 
> Apologies to whoever sent me the prompt, I can't remember and I stupidly didn't save it, but thank you!! Because this fic turned out really beautiful and intense (I think anyway xD) and I have you to thank for it!! 
> 
> I decided I wanted to write more fic for these two, but figured I should post what I have in the bank first or else this would never be posted! So here's this and look out for more s2 fic from me soon!

1.

Tandy dropped down to the church floor and stumbled a bit, catching herself on the scaffolding so she didn’t collapse. Once she’d regained her balance as best as she could, she pressed her palms into her eyes, willing the tears not to fall.

She couldn’t get the boy’s face out of her head, the way his eyes bore into her, like they could see her soul, like all of her skin and muscle and bone were peeled back just because he _ looked _ at her. Liam was a decent distraction for half an hour, and the booze they drank after made her forget for a little while longer, but that boy- that kid. From the beach. And whatever the fuck had happened between them, tonight and the night eight years ago. It was too much. 

She couldn’t stop the tears that slipped out, fighting their way past her scrunched up eyes and hands pressed too tight up against them. It made her head hurt, all of it, and all she really wanted to do was blackout and stop thinking. She looked over at her stash, and considered it, but tripped so hard on the few steps leading up to her nest she could taste metallic on her tongue. 

Hating herself and feeling miserable, she crawled her way to her sleeping bag but didn’t have the energy to find her way in. She slammed her fists down at her sides, angry and so done with herself, and felt the soft fabric of her sweatshirt. 

_ His _ sweatshirt. 

She pulled it up over herself and sighed when it covered her face, the familiar feel and warmth enveloping her. She felt comforted for the first time all night. She curled up on her side and slipped her arms through the hoodie, making herself as small as possible. Taking a deep breath in and absorbing the familiar smell, another tear slipped out and a shuddering half-sob escaped. 

But she was able to get to sleep. And just like she normally did when wrapped in the comfort of the black piece of clothing, she slept without waking. It was almost peaceful. 

2.

She felt like she was in heaven, or at the least somewhere very different from the dark and drafty abandoned church she was holed up in, when she was wrapped in her black hoodie and hearing Tyrone’s voice over the phone. He laughed, and her grin spilt her face so much it hurt. 

“Listen, I gotta go or my mom is gonna be dragging my ass out of bed in the morning. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” His words were said gently, and Tandy hated that she loved it. 

“Yeah, don’t sweat it Mr. Goody-Goody. I’ll catch you then.” She forced nonchalance into her tone, but felt her heart dip when the line disconnected. She fell back onto her sleeping bag and couldn’t wipe off the small smile that found its way onto her lips. 

She thought about the day, and her chest filled up with warmth in a way it hadn’t for a very long time. Reuniting Mina with her dad felt good. Helping her reforge that connection- it made Tandy feel happy, which was a rare occurrence for sure. She thought there would be more jealousy involved, and there was some, but not enough to get in the way of this good feeling that wouldn’t quit. She started planning ways she could help them get back on track, wondered if Mina would maybe want to hang out again. Tandy couldn’t remember the last time she had real friends. 

At that thought, Tyrone crept back to the forefront of her brain like he’d been doing all too often lately, and without her permission or control, she actually chuckled. Out loud. In her empty church. She rolled her eyes at herself. 

He was just a guy. She’d used guys like him to her advantage her entire life. Too kind, too naive, wanting to be the hero so bad they didn’t actually care about who they were saving. 

But no, that didn’t feel right. Tyrone wasn’t the same as any other guy, and that thought made her stomach drop much more than the idea that he might be. He  _ knew _ her, understood her, in a way that no one else in the world did, and the cliche of it all made her even more wary of him. They had only known each other a minuscule amount of time. How he’d wormed his way past Tandy’s walls was a mystery to her, but such a huge part of her wanted to trust him. To believe that something good could happen to her, that something could finally go right. 

That boy. Her head felt muddled from all the overthinking, going around and around again in the same circle. She could still feel the warmth leftover inside her from her good day, and the high from feeling like she had found genuine friendship in this person who had saved her life eight years ago. 

She wrapped herself tighter in her sweatshirt, a thought coming unbidden into her mind that it was almost like having him there with her, wrapping her in his arms, in his warmth. She felt safe, which was a relatively foreign feeling for her, and tried to convince herself it was because she was a newly awakened badass with superpowers. 

Her eyelids grew heavy and she snuggled down into the sweatshirt as much as she could, the hood falling over her face. 

It had nothing to do with Tyrone. Nope. Nothing to do with him. 

3 . 

Anger and self-hatred were whirling around Tandy's brain in a maelstrom she could barely see past. She couldn't get the image of her sad and sorry reflection out of her head from when she'd looked in that dark store window. Nothing was okay. Her behaviour wasn't okay, her heart wasn't okay, none of her relationships were okay. All her stupid hush money was gone that she resented herself for taking in the first place. She resented her dad, she resented her mom for not being stronger, and she resented herself for feeling that way about her mother because she  _ knew _ , she knew it wasn't her fault but  _ fuck _ she was so angry.

And beyond that, behind that, she hurt. So bad it took all the wind out of her, made her feel like dying. 

She replayed her conversation with Tyrone over in her head for the 24th time since it happened earlier this afternoon, and felt despairing and cold. So cold. Why did she even go? She knew it was going to end badly and she hated herself even more for it.

She got herself up from the cracked tile floor she had thrown herself down on as soon as she got back to the church and sat gently down on the edge of her filthy nest, looking around at what was left after Liam had made his mark. She kicked an empty pill bottle farther away from her and was glad all the drugs were gone. She didn't really trust herself to not get high and disappear from her life until her supply ran out or she was dead. 

She felt another wave of pain rush through her and heard Tyrone's voice in her head, telling her she could be better. That she was better. Why the fuck he ever thought she was worthy of his time was beyond her. In amongst all the pain and anger and panic that she'd just lost the only real friend she'd ever have, she remembered what he'd said. About things not being better now that he'd caught the cop. And she worried about him. 

It was all too much, and Tandy couldn't help but put her head in between her knees and scream. 

"FUCK!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, over and over until her throat was raw and sobs overtook her frame. 

She crumbled down onto her sleeping bag when she didn't have the energy to stay upright anymore, and her head hit something soft and dark. 

She sniffled, but quieted when she realised what it was. Her hoodie. Tyrone's hoodie. The thought brought on another wave of tears but they felt productive this time, as she wrapped herself up in the black fabric. Tyrone Johnson believed in her. He cared about her. He saw a worth in her she couldn't, and he was the smartest fucking teachers pet she knew. 

She took a deep, shaky breath and sat back up, still buried in the huge sweatshirt. 

"I'm more than this." She said to herself out loud, and felt stupid. But the thought wouldn't leave her alone, and she took another look around her destroyed living space. Squeezing the sleeves of the hoodie in her balled up fists, she pushed herself to standing. 

"I'm better than this." She said quietly to herself, funnelling all that pain and anger and worry into an intensity, a determination, that she promised herself she was going to use. 

She wrapped her arms around herself, absorbing the inexplicable comfort and- no. That wasn’t right. 

It wasn't inexplicable, and she knew that. She needed to start taking ownership of her shit. It was comforting because it came from him, and she wouldn't be ashamed anymore of finding strength in another person. Tyrone wasn't her mom, he wasn't her dad, he wasn't Roxxon or any of the people who had burned her in the past. He had helped her so much the last couple of weeks, helped her to find her way back to who she was. 

She was going to get her life back in order. 

She took off the hoodie and gently laid it down on her sleeping bag. She needed to talk to Tyrone, apologise to him, but before that she had to deal with something much scarier. A flash of vulnerability shot through her, but she steeled herself. 

She was going to visit her mom. 

+1

Tandy couldn't catch her breath, her hands were wrapped around her stomach and tears rolled down her face uncontrollably. 

Ty popped into existence in front of her and grabbed her, squeezing her sides and making her shriek with even more laughter. She squirmed away from him and playfully shoved him away.

"Stop! I yield, I yield!" She managed through her residual giggles, throwing her arms out in front of her to try and protect against tickling hands, even though she knew it was a useless defence against her teleporting boyfriend. 

He held his hands up in the air like he was giving up and sent her his signature grin, making her heart do a ridiculous loop-de-loop in her chest. She shook her head at him, knowing what he was doing, and folded her arms across her chest. 

"You will be the death of me, Tyrone Johnson." 

She said it with a smile on her face, but it was exactly the wrong thing to say. She saw his face drop into an agonised grimace before he had the chance to cover it back up. 

She rushed towards him, but he just sat down hard on an old pew, the happy bright atmosphere from a moment ago dissipating into the dingy darkness of the drafty church. 

She walked up to him, lifting his chin gently with her right hand, raising her left hand up to play with the zipper of the black hoodie that was draped over her form. It was zipped high, the better to surprise Ty, but Tandy thought it was about time it gave her some space to breathe. 

"Hey," She caught his eye and wouldn't let him look away, keeping her hand firm on his chin. "You know I didn't mean it like that. We're only getting better the more time we spend together taking out the bad guys. You're the best thing about my life Ty- you're the whole reason I'm standing here in front of you right now. I'm alive _ because _ of you." Her monologue didn't lighten the mood necessarily, but it changed the feel of the air around them. 

Tyrone's eyes filled with love and his hands came up to lightly rest on her hips, his darkness eking out and twisting itself teasingly around her body. 

Tandy moved her hands to his shoulders and leaned down a bit, coming face to face with her wonderful, amazing, fickle, and moody boyfriend. She smiled mischievously.

"You were so curious as to why I was wearing your hoodie just a minute ago, is all that curiosity just gone, choir boy? You don't want to know why I'm wearing your clothes..." she trailed off as Tyrone's gaze heated up. She backed away slowly, towards his makeshift bed, and started to unzip the sweatshirt. "...with nothing underneath?" 

Tyrone didn't even bother getting up to get to her, appearing once again right in front of her. His abilities went through the roof when they were together like this, and Tandy couldn’t complain. Someday she would point out that he was doing this without the help of his cloak, but that day was not today.

He let out a moan when she finished unzipping, not taking his eyes off her revealed skin. She gasped when he grabbed her waist and threw her gently onto the bed, climbing on top of her so fast she wondered whether he was using his powers even still. And then she wasn't thinking much at all. 

Their tongues intertwined like it was what they were meant to do, Ty's beautiful hands massaging her chest just the way she liked. Tandy moaned when his fingers made their way to her nipple, his other arm holding him over her, hand tangled in her hair. He was all around her, his smell filling her nose and making her crazy. 

"Ty..." she moaned, his mouth releasing hers when he moved down to worship her neck. 

"I know, fuck, Tandy, fuck." His breathing was ragged, and she knew she had him when he started to swear like that. 

She grabbed the back of Ty’s shirt and pulled it up over his head, both of them laughing when it got caught. He sat up and pulled it the rest of the way off, pulling off his pants as well. He dropped back down on top of her, his hand skimming down her side and grazing over her hip to land right up against her centre, taking her breath away in a loud gasp. He only had to work her for a couple of minutes before she was dripping. 

“Ty, please. Inside me.” She moaned, pushing at his boxers impatiently. His cocky grin as he shimmied them down his legs without getting up should’ve made Tandy scoff, but it just made her wetter. She was gushing by the time Ty finagled the condom out of its wrapper and onto himself. 

“Take your time,” Tandy said wryly as Ty positioned himself back over her, “No rush.” She stuck her tongue out at him and saw him roll his eyes before her own shut in pleasure. He angled his hips so that the tip of him brushed right up against her clit, and it made her see white. He didn’t tease her any more than that though, guiding himself all the way into her in one beautifully agonising stroke. The fullness made her ball her fists, and she belatedly realised she was still wearing the hoodie, if only technically, the sweatshirt pushed down to her elbows. It made her overheated body even hotter, and she urged Ty to move by canting her hips into his. 

They didn’t last long once they got going, both of them horny from a few days of separation. Tandy came with his name on her lips, nails digging into his back as a brightness, almost blinding, shot out of her. Ty’s darkness tangled with her light and he came right after, moaning deeply and biting into her shoulder roughly. It made her arch up, aftershocks bouncing around her body and making her mumble incoherently. 

Ty seemed just as affected, only barely managing to roll off of her and get rid of the condom. She followed his warmth and curled into his side, head on his shoulder, black hoodie crushed between them. He wrapped his arms more fully around her and buried his nose in her hair. Smiling and chuckling lowly, he kissed the top of her head and nosed his way down so he could look her in the eyes. 

“You knew exactly what you were doing when you put this on, didn’t you?” His eyes were laughing as he said it, and he pecked her on the lips before pulling away to hear her answer. 

“Hell yeah I did, choir boy.” Her smug words didn’t disguise the love in her tone, and she couldn’t help but kiss him back, matching him peck for peck. As Ty relaxed into their embrace, still smiling, her heart went gooey in her chest. Taking a moment to mentally chastise how this boy had turned her into a hopeless romantic, she went in for a longer kiss, her tongue twisting around his languidly. 

She pulled away slowly, smiling when a sleepy Ty chased after her lips, not even opening his eyes. 

“I knew it would make you feel better. This hoodie…” Her voice gave out on her, feeling overwhelmed when she thought about everything this ratty old piece of clothing actually meant to her. He wrapped her tighter in his arms and she pressed her face against his neck. 

“I know, T. I know. Thank you.” His voice was quiet, soft. He kissed her head again and Tandy felt peaceful, finally.

“I love you, Tyrone.” Her words were muffled, said into his skin, but they landed all the same. 

“I love you, too. So much, Tandy. So much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That's that! I hope it didn't make you too sad in bits there- I know it got intense but I felt like it was true to Tandy to write it that way, so let me know what you think (with kind words <3) please! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: overcoming-the-dark and send me prompts!! I love 'em and they help me bc I am an idea-less amoeba xoxoxo


End file.
